


Blood Ties

by lovelorn78



Category: Blood: The Last Vampire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, F/F, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood that tied them will give way to the love that will bind them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The year is 2017 as Alice Mckee wipes the steam from her bathroom mirror. Alice realizes that though slightly aged she in no way resembles the 47 year old woman she should be. 

That was Saya Otonashi’s gift to her; or curse at this point it was all a matter of perspective.

The moment alice offered her life's blood to Saya as a means of keeping her alive she herself partook in intermingling their essences .Resulting in alice becoming saya’s unintentional hybrid.Not long after the fateful events that caused Saya’s exile into an alternate realm Alice was contacted by The Council . 

 

Though the great Onigen had been defeated by Saya; Onigens death only served the purpose of destabilizing the ranks within the demon world. 

Little did Alice know that the demon world consisted of clans and that Saya’s was just one of many demon factions spread far and wide across the world. 

These were clans that spanned ages and were now seeking to conquer the void of power left by Onigen. 

 

As her vanquisher and daughter saya was to be Onigens replacement yet Saya inadvertently sentenced herself to a self imposed purgatory. 

A prisoner to her guilt ;for though she had been honed as a weapon for Onigens ultimate destruction she could not deny the very blood that coursed through her veins.

Alice on the other hand had become The Councils prodigy. A demon hunter whose skill was only surpassed by saya . 

 

In 47 years alice had travelled the world hunting not for the sake of vanquishing but hunting for the sake of finding a way to free saya from her confines . 

Saya through dreams appeared to alice. The only time the barrier between their worlds faded and they were free to be in each other's presence. 

For alice through the years since her transformation these encounters became her solace;yet alice could not bring herself to admit to what had developed within her for saya. 

 

The youthful admiration she once felt for saya had flourished. 

Alice feared ,not of the evil that lay in wait awaiting for the moment to claim power .Alice was more afraid of what voicing her feelings for Saya could bring!


	2. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a plan to bring Saya back into the land of the living a plan that could prove the end of any chance of love . 
> 
> A broken trust will claim its price

Alice readied herself for a new mission . a mission that would prove decisive in returning Saya to the real world. 

It would also prove to be Alice's most dangerous mission because it would entail Alice infiltrating the ranks of the demon world . 

She would need Saya’s strength not just the fighting skills she had learned through her training.   
Alice had been warned of the dangers yet they did not dissuade her from her goal . 

as Alice continued to ready herself for the task at hand she feared Saya’s reaction were she to ever become aware of Alice’s plan .

Alice needed Saya to complete her transformation.To be amongst Saya’s kind she must become one of them .Alice knew all too well that Saya would never help Alice attempt this suicide mission no matter what the motivation for it might be.

Alice knew she must employ alternative tactics if she was to see her beloved Saya within the real world again.

Alice admonished herself for what she would be forced to make Saya do but to Alice the means more than justified the end.

As night fell Alice rested her weary head upon her pillow and gave into Morpheus's embrace in nervous wait of what would be her most important encounter with Saya.

As Alice's mind reeled in anxiousness a dense fog began to surround her until she was immersed within it . a hand reached out from within the Mist and grabbed Alice's hand. 

Though years had passed Alice could not help but think that Saya got a kick out of startling her with her suspenseful entrances.

Which was actually true, saya loved knowing that though alice had practically become her equal in fighting skills deep down she was still that vulnerable young women she protected all those years ago.

Saya now realized something was amiss as Alice looked into her eyes with intent never realizing that for a while alice had been studying the art of Lucid dreaming

 

Which was the ability to consciously observe and/or control your dreams. Today would be the day Alice put her training to work in an effort to leave Saya no other alternative but to complete the transformation process she inadvertently began all those many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucid Dreaming is an actual technique used for controlling ones dreams with many books on the matter available for anyone interested in the subject matter.


	3. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has been set in motion but will saya follow through? Or will Alice pay the ultimate price for her love

The depth of alice’s stare made saya feel uneasy yet strangely enthralled .enthralled to the point she did not realize her surrounding changing .

Saya's beautiful village setting was slowly being replaced by the alleyway she and alice had been running through when alice had inadvertently walked into that vampire demon riddled bar in the center of town. 

Once more saya was in her schoolgirl uniform , sword in hand and a frightened alice by her side gripping her hand as tightly as possible . 

Though confused, saya fell into her protective role once more as she pulled alice by the hand and guided her along the alleyway .

Though saya had used her time in exile to train herself to control her rage in this very moment she could feel the blood lust building within her .with every blow from her sword She felt her true self attempting to rise to the surface. 

In that instant Saya found herself surrounded a group of lackey vampires seething and salivating in readiness to gorge themselves on the flesh of the women before them.

Suddenly A heavy fog set in and says used that moment to seek out a hiding place for Alice so as not to see her hurt. Little did saya know that this had all been a part of an orchestrated plan that was nearing its crescendo.

No sooner had saya guided Alice to a large woven basket as cover Alice then used that moment to put her plan into effect.

Saya returned to the melee of fists and swords dealing kicks and sword blows in every direction never once faltering in her skilled steps. 

In her concentration saya failed to see Alice from beneath the basket as she closed her eyes and with every fiber of her being willed herself into taking the form of Onigen . 

Which would prove to become a mistake Alice might not live to regret because as soon as the transformation was complete as Alice's dream creations faded into the mist leaving saya standing in the darkness alone and utterly perplexed. 

Saya then made her way to the basket and lifted it slowly . it was only when the basket has no longer in that way that she realized that she was no longer before her friend Alice McKee but before her nemesis & mother the great and powerful demon vampire queen Onigen

Saya’s instincts immediately went into overdrive and without forethought she proceeded to run onigen completely through with her sword.

At that moment that was when Alice realized her mistake . Alice thought she had prepared accordingly but nothing could have prepared her for the very real pain she felt as she was run through in this dream scenario she had created.

The force of the blow was so great that it caused Alice to lose her hold of her dream creation. 

As the fog dissipated into the night it was then Saya's eyes filled with tears and the horror of realizing what she had done .

Saya’s rage breathed life into the blade of her sword and now saya was left with 2 choices .

Let Alice's soul die in the spirit realm or drink of Alice's blood thereby completing her transformation and relegating her to a cursed immortality.

The clock was now ticking and for all the planning Alice had done, her life now hung in the balance and her ultimate fate was now completely in saya’s hands .


	4. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Alice has set in motion could spell the end of saya's humanity and Alice's chances at ever garnering Saya's love

Alice could feel herself fading away as each minute passed. 

The sound of her heart beat pounding hard yet ever so slowly as she awaited Saya's decision.

Little did alice know the Pandora's box she had opened.

For years Saya had been honed in the warrior arts given all the tools she would require for her quest to destroy Onigen and her legion of demons.

Yet, Saya was never allowed to tap into her demon powers. 

Saya's teacher and guardian Kato Takatora had never let saya gain any understanding of that part of herself in fear she would succumb to her demon half.

As Alice lay before her barely breathing and stained in blood ,Saya could no longer hesitate nor meditate on the matter.

Saya had to act in that instant or watch the only person she had left die before her eyes.

Saya reached down and grabbed the back of Alice's neck and lifted her head up until they were able to look into each other's eyes. 

Saya then took her free hand and delicately wiped away the hair from the side of Alice's neck. She then leaned in closer and glided her free hand to Alice's back for support . 

With eyes shut tightly Saya bit down and as Alice's warm blood crossed the threshold of her lips saya could feel it ; her strength renewed, her senses magnified, and a hunger she had never before experienced taking over her.

In that instant Saya pulled Alice to her as she bit down harder the blood flowed and with every drop of blood Saya drained from Alice something began to change within them both.

For Alice the sensations overpowered her as she gripped Saya's forearm tighter.

The feelings of pain and pleasure intermingled as a potent surge of life struck her fully with a violent jolt.

In that moment Saya laid Alice on the ground and began to slowly drag herself to the small pond just a few steps ahead of her.

As Alice lay lifeless Saya crawled, crawled with all her might to cleanse herself of yet another sin she believed she had committed .

As she finally reached the edge of the pond and immersed herself in the water Saya realized she no longer held control.

As Saya lay floating in tdifferent the water surrounded her yet Saya no longer had the will to fight it.

The water took Saya into itself as a mother taking its child to her bossom. 

In that moment Alice abruptly awoke in her own bed; shaken,covered in sweat and completely unaware of the magnitude of what she had done.

Alice only knew that something within her was now different and Saya was no where to be found.


	5. The Ties that Bind ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice allowed her love to cloud her judgment and her duty to the council. Now in her hand was the fate of demons and humans alike.

The council's orders had been clear yet even they could not have foreseen the end result of their plan. 

 

The demon world had been sent into chaos upon the death of Onigen yet the council's key players including alice had missed a very important piece of information that now put everyone at risk specifically, Alice.

 

Onigen’s comrade at arm one-eye had died at the hands of Saya in the heat of battle falling to his death amidst the precipice that would take Saya into her alternate realm. 

 

Upon word spreading amongst the demon ranks a figure made its presence known. A figure accompanied by none other than Saya herself. 

 

The figure was one-eyes son Zhao Han who had managed to infiltrate himself into the council as a lowly trainee attempting to rise within the council's ranks. 

 

Within that time he managed to gain Alice’s trust .becoming a friend and ally to her in an attempt to funnel any pertinent information back to the demon world . 

 

During that time Zhao Han began to fall for Alice.

 

He became enamored by her kind heart and the courage she displayed in battle.

 

Zhao Han knew the secret Alice had kept from the council all those years, after Saya's protector and overseer Michael Harrison had met his fate at the hand of His unhinged partner Luke.

 

Alice had kept her contact with Saya a secret to keep her safe from The forces that seeked to destroy Her yet she made the mistake of allowing Zhao Han to get too close . 

 

Though Zhao Han loved Alice his desire for power was even greater .Through Alice he would find the way to become the leader His father had never been. 

 

Zhao Han used alice for his means yet with every intent of making her his queen once he had usurped saya’s rightful place along with her powers.

 

Alice had not seen beyond the kind gestures and supportive friend and now she would pay the price for it. Alice listened as Zhao Han fed her the plan that would bring Saya back to the human world .

 

Alice could only see the woman she loved being brought back to her and to Alice it was all that mattered no matter how she disguised it as her duty as a member of the council.

 

What Alice had helped to bring to the world was an empty vessel,that is what Saya had become, when she savored Alice’s blood. 

 

The Saya, Alice knew had been engulfed in her bloodlust and was now unable to control her thirst.The beast within Saya had been set free and Zhao han would take full advantage of that fact.

 

Zhao Han only needed to play his father's role for the time needed to take unto himself Saya’s essence yet for that he would require the death of sayas soul in the same fashion Saya herself had vanquished her mother Onigen. 

 

Zhao Han needed Saya to lead him to her sword ,Saya's katana was the key to han’s quest for power because it been forged by the village elders along with the help of Saya’s mentor and father figure Kato Takatora.

 

Saya’s sword had the ability to pierce to the core of a demon to their very soul instantly sending them into nothingness .

 

As Alice sat in a closed meeting with the council and was made aware of Saya’s return along with Zhao Hans betrayal alice felt sick to her stomach.

 

How could she have ever imagined that the man she called friend would cause her to be the catalyst to the destruction of the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> A Saya and Alice story to cover up the plot holes and subtext not tackled in the 2009 movie version of Blood: The Last Vampire


End file.
